Natural gas is the cleanest burning fossil fuel as it produces less emissions and pollutants than either coal or oil. Natural gas (“NG”) is routinely transported from one location to another location in its liquid state as “Liquefied Natural Gas (“LNG”). Liquefaction of the natural gas makes it more economical to transport as LNG occupies only about 1/600th of the volume that the same amount of natural gas does in its gaseous state. Transportation of LNG from one location to another is most commonly achieved using double-hulled ocean-going vessels with cryogenic storage capability referred to as “LNGCs”. LNG is typically stored in cryogenic storage tanks onboard the LNGC, the storage tanks being operated either at or slightly above atmospheric pressure. The majority of existing LNGCs have an LNG cargo storage capacity in the size range of 120,000 m3 to 150,000 m3, with some LNGCs having a storage capacity of up to 264,000 m3.
LNG is normally regasified to natural gas before distribution to end users through a pipeline or other distribution network at a temperature and pressure that meets the delivery requirements of the end users. Regasification of the LNG is most commonly achieved by raising the temperature of the LNG above the LNG boiling point for a given pressure. It is common for an LNGC to receive its cargo of LNG at an “export terminal” located in one country and then sail across the ocean to deliver its cargo at an “import terminal” located in another country. Upon arrival at the import terminal, the LNGC traditionally berths at a pier or jetty and offloads the LNG as a liquid to an onshore storage and regasification facility located at the import terminal. The onshore regasification facility typically comprises a plurality of heaters or vaporizers, pumps and compressors. Such onshore storage and regasification facilities are typically large and the costs associated with building and operating such facilities are significant.
Regasification of LNG is generally conducted using one of the following three types of vaporizers: an open rack type, an intermediate fluid type or a submerged combustion type.
Open rack type vaporizers typically use sea water as a heat source for the vaporization of LNG. These vaporizers use once-through seawater flow on the outside of a heater as the source of heat for the vaporization. They do not block up from freezing water, are easy to operate and maintain, but they are expensive to build. They are widely used in Japan. Their use in the USA and Europe is limited and economically difficult to justify for several reasons. First the present permitting environment does not allow returning the seawater to the sea at a very cold temperature because of environmental concerns for marine life. Also coastal waters like those of the southern USA are often not clean and contain a lot of suspended solids, which could require filtration. With these restraints the use of open rack type vaporizers in the USA is environmentally and economically not feasible.
Instead of vaporizing liquefied natural gas by direct heating with water or steam, vaporizers of the intermediate fluid type use propane, fluorinated hydrocarbons or like refrigerant having a low freezing point. The refrigerant is heated with hot water or steam first to utilize the evaporation and condensation of the refrigerant for the vaporization of liquefied natural gas. Vaporizers of this type are less expensive to build than those of the open rack-type but require heating means, such as a burner, for the preparation of hot water or steam and are therefore costly to operate due to fuel consumption.
Vaporizers of the submerged combustion type comprise a tube immersed in water which is heated with a combustion gas injected thereinto from a burner. Like the intermediate fluid type, the vaporizers of the submerged combustion type involve a fuel cost and are expensive to operate. Evaporators of the submerged combustion type comprise a water bath in which the flue gas tube of a gas burner is installed as well as the exchanger tube bundle for the vaporization of the liquefied natural gas. The gas burner discharges the combustion flue gases into the water bath, which heat the water and provide the heat for the vaporization of the liquefied natural gas. The liquefied natural gas flows through the tube bundle. Evaporators of this type are reliable and of compact size, but they involve the use of fuel gas and thus are expensive to operate.
It is known to use ambient air or “atmospheric” vaporizers to vaporize a cryogenic liquid into gaseous form for certain downstream operations.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,660, issued on Aug. 23, 1983 to Vogler, Jr. et al., describes an ambient air vaporizer suitable for vaporizing cryogenic liquids on a continuous basis. This device employs heat absorbed from the ambient air. At least three substantially vertical passes are piped together. Each pass includes a center tube with a plurality of fins substantially equally spaced around the tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,452, issued on Oct. 12, 1993 to L. Z. Widder, discloses an ambient air vaporizer and heater for cryogenic liquids. This apparatus utilizes a plurality of vertically mounted and parallelly connected heat exchange tubes. Each tube has a plurality of external fins and a plurality of internal peripheral passageways symmetrically arranged in fluid communication with a central opening. A solid bar extends within the central opening for a predetermined length of each tube to increase the rate of heat transfer between the cryogenic fluid in its vapor phase and the ambient air. The fluid is raised from its boiling point at the bottom of the tubes to a temperature at the top suitable for manufacturing and other operations.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,492, issued Sep. 23, 2003, to Eyermann, discloses apparatus and process for vaporizing liquefied natural gas including the extraction of heat from ambient air to heat circulating water. The heat exchange process includes a heater for the vaporization of liquefied natural gas, a circulating water system, and a water tower extracting heat from the ambient air to heat the circulating water.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,041, issued Nov. 11, 2003 to Eyermann, discloses a process for vaporizing liquefied natural gas including passing water into a water tower so as to elevate a temperature of the water, pumping the elevated temperature water through a first heater, passing a circulating fluid through the first heater so as to transfer heat from the elevated temperature water into the circulating fluid, passing the liquefied natural gas into a second heater, pumping the heated circulating fluid from the first heater into the second heater so as to transfer heat from the circulating fluid to the liquefied natural gas, and discharging vaporized natural gas from the second heater.
Atmospheric vaporizers are not generally used for continuous service because ice and frost build up on the outside surfaces of the atmospheric vaporizer, rendering the unit inefficient after a sustained period of use. The rate of accumulation of ice on the external fins depends in part on the differential in temperature between ambient temperature and the temperature of the cryogenic liquid inside of the tube. Typically the largest portion of the ice packs tends to form on the tubes closest to the inlet, with little, if any, ice accumulating on the tubes near the outlet unless the ambient temperature is near or below freezing. It is therefore not uncommon for an ambient air vaporizer to have an uneven distribution of ice over the tubes which can shift the centre of gravity of the unit and which result in differential thermal gradients between the tubes.
In spite of the advancements of the prior art, there is still a need in the art for improved apparatus and methods for regasification of LNG using ambient air as the primary source of heat.